


When I was younger, you shone the light (And now that I'm older, it doesn't shine bright)

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, but her insecurities work harder, carrie works hard, projecting onto characters is my specialty, whoops another carrie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: She always wanted to live up to her dad’s success.  He was a star and she wanted to be one too.---another carrie fic because i can't help myself.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	When I was younger, you shone the light (And now that I'm older, it doesn't shine bright)

Carrie loves her dad. She idolized him. He’s always been her #1 fan. Sure, he wasn’t perfect, but he did his best. Anything she wanted to do, he encouraged her to try. Dance classes, voice lessons, even the time she wanted to try soccer, which ended as quickly as it began once she got a soccer ball to the head full force and decided that she preferred a safer interest rather than head trauma. No matter what she did, her dad was there. Picking her up, dropping her off, or more often than not, staying to watch her face light up with excitement. 

As the years went on, he continued to support her. Still her #1 fan, even if he’d hired a driver to take her to dance class, or when he called her apologizing for not being able to pick her up one day. But that one day turned into every other day. She wasn’t mad, she couldn’t be. Her dad’s success as a musician was the reason she got to have all these opportunities to learn and grow. Carrie could never blame him, because he stayed. When she sprained her ankle in one of her first dance classes, or when she got detention for throwing a kids backpack in a dumpster because he said her dad’s music sucked. 

He stayed when her mom left, a note waiting for her saying how much she loved Carrie, but that she couldn’t be a mom anymore. When Carrie woke up crying because she didn’t know why she wasn’t a good enough of a daughter to have a mom, he was there, holding her and telling how how happy he was that he had such an amazing little girl for a daughter. When he’d coerce her into an extra cheat day during their bi-monthly diet week and they'd both polish off a pint of mint chip ice cream and watch whatever garbage reality show that was on and heckle people on their dumb decisions. 

Of course her dad got busy, taking more time in the studio, coming home late and not bothering to check in on her and say goodnight. He stopped asking how her days were, so she stopped offering to tell him. Dinners together became a rarity, with her putting all her free time into perfecting a new Dirty Candy routine while trying to get her C- in history up to an A, and him taking extra time to meditate. They turned from a dynamic daughter/dad duo into strangers who live in the same house. He’d still ask about how she is now and again, but it wasn’t the same. Anytime she woke up crying now, she would stuff her face in her pillow, and wish she was ten again. 

She tries her best, works hard, and she manages to be outdone. Julie Molina was her best friend, at one point, her only friend. After a year of no piano playing or singing, she thinks she can just come out with a hologram band and steal everyone’s hearts? Granted, they were good. Not good enough to tell anyone she thought that, but still, they were good. That’s what made her even angrier. Julie and her band oozed talent, seemingly not even trying. It just was there. Not even just talent, but confidence and light with ease, they were bright. They didn’t have to try because the music flowed through them, unable to stay inside. Charisma from every band member, seemingly unintentional but honest all the same, was infectious. If only they were bad, then she could truly hate them. But she didn’t.

She always wanted to live up to her dad’s success. He was a star and she wanted to be one too. To show her dad she could what he did, make a name for herself, network and DM every manager she could, without help. She wanted him to know she deserved what he had. She always believed in her dad and his talent. A text from the Dirty Candy group chat comes in now, so she reads it, thinking one of her girls can’t make the next rehearsal. It’s a link to a news article, and the headline makes her freeze as she reads it.

“FAMED ARTIST TREVOR WILSON : A FRAUD”

Carrie can’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm back already with more carrie.  
> did i project onto a character? maybe.  
> still on my carrie redemption arc train.  
> not beta'd. maybe more to come?  
> title from When We Were Younger by You Me At Six
> 
> -rose/nova


End file.
